


Transformation

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, Poor X, also this ship is lowkey rare i think?, anyway yeah lowkey xisuma angst but mostly just fluff, i think it worked out, idk i wanted to try my hand at it, stridersuma honestly has soooo much writing potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: Xisuma’s been feeling strange lately, but it all makes sense once he’s in the Nether
Relationships: Xisumavoid/MumboJumbo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> its pretty short.... not even 1k.... but idc, its good so! here! take my tiny mumbsuma ficlet!
> 
> as per usual this is mc personas only so don’t actually ship real people bc thats weird

Nobody had seen Xisuma in weeks.

He’d been acting strange since the Nether update came, isolating himself more and more from the other hermits and not restocking any of his shops. He didn’t even reply to their worried messages.

They were, with good reason, getting anxious. He always said he was fine, just a bit tired, just not quite up for it today. Those were only half truths.

Truthfully? He hadn’t felt this ill in years. The saccharine scent of honey and flowers that usually pulled contented buzzes from his chest only added to his everlasting headache, and the bees that used to make him smile now made him scowl and cover his ears.

On top of it all, he was freezing, chilled down to the bone, in a rainforest. During June, even! Shivers reverberated through him all day and night. He didn’t understand. Nothing helped.

At least, not until he was stumbling over to a chest to get something to eat for the first time in days and fell through his portal to the new Nether.

Despite the rough feeling of, of blackstone, was it? Basalt? Whatever it was, it scraped his hands and elbows but he couldn’t care. He could see. He wasn’t uncomfortable and in pain and his headache cleared.

He wasn’t shaking and shivering and, when he looked at his rough, scaled, purple hands— what was up with the texture? —they were turning a healthy shade of cherry red.

The world around him seemed to call to him and, for once, he had the energy to listen.

(He should’ve been more concerned about the fact that he was supposed to be choking on the thick Nether air without his helmet on, but he couldn’t care less right now— not that his lungs were struggling anyway)

So he stood up after a moment, only to fall a moment later as a sharp pain ran down his spine. He cried out briefly, clenching his teeth. A weight appeared on his back, like...

He swung his tail, the strange new appendage dragging across the rough stone ground. It looked almost fish-like, the fragile cream-coloured fins on the tip fluttering almost involuntarily.

Xisuma smiled, looking down to catch a glance at his... his webbed hands? He was definitely undergoing some sort of update transformation.

But at least the shaking had stopped. His jaw was tired from his teeth chattering and his muscles were equally exhausted— surely the other mobs here wouldn’t attack him, he was one of them, right?

Maybe a little nap wouldn’t hurt. He hadn’t gotten any real rest in so long.

Xisuma let himself lay down and shut his eyes.

▽

“—suma! Xisuma! Say something, are you awake?” He woke with a start, eyes shooting open as someone shook him with a vice grip on his shoulders, pulling him into a sitting position.

“What? Huh?” He blinked rapidly, pupils focusing on— “Mumbo?”

“Oh my word, thank Notch you’re okay,” Arms wrapped around him and he couldn’t help but sink into the hug. How long had it been since someone hugged him? How long had it been since he was even around someone?

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Xisuma asked with genuine curiosity. The Nether was safe, it was his home— wait, no! What was he talking about? It was dangerous!

“Why wouldn’t you— Grian and I were exploring the Nether and we saw you just... unconscious on the ground.” He said, voice wavering slightly. A twinge of guilt settled in the back of his mind for just collapsing where anyone could see. “Grian went back to get help.”

X comfortingly patted Mumbo’s back.

Mumbo leaned back, exhaling quietly before narrowing his eyes, scanning up and down Xisuma’s body. 

“You look, erm... different.”

He felt himself freeze up, glancing down at himself. If he wasn’t covered in his signature lavender freckles, even with the strange texture and colour of his skin, he could’ve mistaken himself for Ex based on the red armour alone.

His skin, though, truely was something else. Bright red with grey spots in colouration, but scaled like a snake with small spikes protruding from the backs of his hands and arms.

They both sat in silence, examining his new form.

He looked like a fish. A really ugly, bipedal, fish.

“What? No! Don’t say that!” Mumbo chuckled, but his gaze was piercingly serious. Did he say that out loud? “I think you’re pretty, ‘Suma. You’ll always be pretty to me, and to anyone with eyes.”

He could feel a blush rising to his already warm and red cheeks as Mumbo pressed a kiss to his forehead. “We should probably get back to the Overworld, though, it can’t possibly be—“

“No!” Xisuma pulled away, his voice a little more forceful and desperate than he intended. It had been so long since he was last so happy, so comfortable, so warm... he didn’t want to go back already, he couldn’t—

“Hey, hey, nevermind, it’s okay,” Mumbo quickly changed his mind on the matter, reaching up to gently cup Xisuma’s face and make him look him in the eyes. X could feel his scales lifting under the soft touch. “I’m just glad you’re alright. We’ll work something out.

Yeah. They’d figure it out.

Xisuma sighed, nodding in agreement, and tugged Mumbo into another hug,. He sighed contentedly as his touch-starvation was satisfied. His tail wrapped around them both with a flick.

The heat of the Nether had never been so welcoming before.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, i hope y’all liked it and as always, have a lovely morning/evening/night!


End file.
